What About Us?
by KaikenCollison
Summary: A Guardian's final thoughts before fleeing the life of killing Strigoi and saving Moroi. Rated T for a few violent images.


**The song is Earth Song, by Michael Jackson. I cut out a few parts about elephants and such because I didn't think that was needed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Michael Jackson's song or Vampire Academy.**

* * *

What about sun rise  
What about rain  
What about all the things  
That you said we were to gain…

Walking through the door I saw the blood everywhere. There were small Moroi kids lying on the ground with their neck torn out, guardians with battle scars, new and old and grown Moroi forever frozen over their kids, trying to protect them from the attackers. Anger pulsed through my veins. A small baby lay discarded on the floor, pale from blood loss. The entire room was silent, for the dead don't speak. My hand rose to my face, stifling my urge to cry out.

What about killing fields  
Is there a time  
What about all the things  
That you said were yours and mine…

What was the purpose of killing such innocents? What kind of heartless bastard would do this? An originally pure white couch now boasted its bloody color. The massacre had taken out this entire family like that. So many young lives left. I felt my eyes tear up, but I didn't care.

Did you ever stop to notice  
All the blood we shed before  
Did you ever stop to notice  
The crying earth, the weeping shores?

The singular tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't believe that anything'd do this. I knelt down next to a torn-up child. Not caring if my clothes got dirtied I pulled his destroyed, pale face to me. As if there was a telepathic bond, I could feel this pain rip through me. It was so terrible.

What have we done to the world  
Look what we've done  
What about all the peace  
That you pledge your only son…

With the child still pressed to me, I looked at a young guardian, barely out of school. He held a stake in his hand, as if prepared to kill something, but that something got him first. His bright blue eyes portrayed great shock. His last moments must've been those of terror as his charges we slaughtered. Letting go of the child I grabbed the stake and gripped it tightly.

What about flowering fields  
Is their a time  
What about all the dreams  
That you said were you yours and mine…

I threw the stake and it embeded in a fallen picture of a beautiful, blooming landscape. The now shattered glass had some blood stains from the perfect teenage girl that lay by it. Falling into a crawling position I cried out. The sound was terrible, portraying all the turmoil that was racing through me. One of my hands clutched my chest and I screamed some more.

Did you ever stop to notice  
All the children dead from war  
Did you ever stop to notice  
The crying earth, the weeping shores

I ripped the stake from the picture and shoved it into the floor with a vengeance. This job was too much, I didn't want to take it anymore. How could Dhampirs go on doing this for so many years?

I used to dream  
I used to glance beyond the stars  
Now I don't know where we are  
Although I know we've drifted far

When I first graduated they said that this'd be a life of glory, that our kills would bring glory to our families. I believed it then, but now, after seeing this I just couldn't. The only thing I felt was pure, uninterrupted blood lust. My hands clenched and I stood up, screaming. My friends and I always dreamed to the glory of being a guardian, but I thought back on that I couldn't even believe we'd ever been thinking like that. This job was pure torture, no one should even enjoy it in the least. My hand crashed through the wall.

Hey, what about yesterday  
(What about us)  
What about the seas  
(What about us)  
The heavens are falling down  
(What about us)  
I can't even breathe  
(What about us)

I turned around, looking at all the other guardians visiting the site looking at me. With another scream I ran out the door, trying to get away from the horrible reality of it all. I never wanted to kill ever again. Was it like this for our enemies every time they found their comrades killed?

What about the bleeding Earth  
(What about us)  
Can't we feel its wounds  
(What about us)  
Burnt despite our pleas  
(What about us)  
Torn apart by creed  
(What about us)

I ran, fleeing it all. I'd never come back. Living as a human was the greatest option now. I couldn't do this. No one should be able too.

What about the common man  
(What about us)  
Can't we set him free  
(What about us)  
What about children dying  
(What about us)  
Can't you hear the cry  
(What about us)

Grabbing my stake I pulled it out and threw it to the ground. Never again.

Where did we go wrong  
(What about us)  
Someone tell me why  
(What about us)  
What about death again  
(ooo, ooo)  
Do we give a damn?

_Never again…_

* * *

**Well, wasn't that just sad. This is just a filler that I wrote a long time ago to get rid of writer's block. But I'm not even sure if the person I wrote this about is a boy or a girl, haha. It's just an it! But please review, I hope you like it!**

**LoraCullenson.**


End file.
